


【何尔萌】诱

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（何尔萌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【何尔萌】诱

何炅一觉醒来的时候已经是凌晨三点。

两个星期以来几乎不停歇的飞行以及塞的满满当当的行程让何炅感觉到无比的疲倦，所以才会在结束跟冰箱家族的聚餐以后回家洗漱完便倒头就睡，迷迷糊糊睡眼惺忪的伸手摸向一旁的床位感受到的却是刺骨的冰凉，空调被上过低的温度让他不禁打了个寒颤。

努力睁开眼看清身边依旧是与入睡前无二的空荡荡的床铺，何炅挣扎着爬起来探头向外面的工作间望去，昏暗的灯光投射下的影子正因为那人的动作而不断摆动。何炅按亮手机屏幕看了一眼时间便眉头紧锁，虽然他知道小孩年轻精力充沛，可是这样损耗自己的身体总是会有不好的影响。

上个月在录影棚接到王嘉尔团队的工作人员打来的电话，得知小孩在彩排间隙晕倒紧急送进医院观察，这样的消息已经足够令他担忧。何炅知道他的小爱人热爱音乐热爱舞蹈几乎快要胜过一切，总是希望依靠作品来证明自己的实力，也知道小孩不愿意让陪伴多年的粉丝失望，只是作为另一半他还是希望他的恋人能够身体健康，这比什么都来得重要。

打开备忘录check了一下自己与对方特地排开行程留下的一天空档期，何炅决心不管怎样都要把小孩带到房间好好休息，即使是将自己打包好亲手送进对方怀里，他也心甘情愿。

 

随机从衣柜里拿出一件对方的白色衬衣穿上，宽大的衣服下䙓完美遮盖了只穿着贴身短裤的下半身，何炅光脚踩在地上走向工作间，俯下身子悄悄从背后搂住王嘉尔，把头埋进对方的颈窝。

「哥怎么醒了？」

感觉到颈间爱人鼻息的热度，王嘉尔放下手中的笔，转而握住何炅交叠在他胸前纤细的手腕，偏过头去用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭对方的侧脸，享受着这份来之不易的缱绻缠绵。

何炅绕上前去跨坐在小孩结实有力的蜜大腿上，双手环住对方的颈脖，毫不羞涩的将双唇奉上。开始时还只是简单的舔拭吮吻，到后来便已经是舌尖缠绕着的明目张胆的诱惑。

情欲的味道逐渐弥漫开来，隔着自己薄薄的内裤以及小孩宽松的居家短裤，何炅能够感觉到胯下那个正在逐渐隆起的小山包，与自己同样臌胀起来的欲望紧密贴合。

唇齿分离的时候何炅已经快要喘不过气，不规则的低喘落在王嘉尔耳中更像是一种赤裸裸的勾引，他迫不及待的想要将对方拆吃入腹，而引爆这颗情欲炸弹的便是身上这个已经浑身酥软紧贴着他喘息着的人，以及那句几不可闻的邀请— —

「想要⋯想要嘉嘉⋯陪着我睡⋯」

 

一个公主抱把跨坐在身上的人抱起来走向房间，直到把人压在床上的时候王嘉尔才看清何炅身上穿着的是自己的白衬衫，两条纤细笔直的腿从下摆露出，目光上移还能隐约看见对方腿间那个被衬衣遮盖着的鼓起的部位。

男友衬衫的效果让王嘉尔胯间的物什又涨大了几分，他低下头一边用手解开衬衣的钮扣，一边在对方身上烙下自己的印记。细密的吻不断落下，从锁骨到胸前的红樱再到平坦的小腹，最后隐没在大腿内侧的私密处。

感觉到对方在自己身上的各个部位不断点火，何炅的欲望也彻彻底底的被撩拨起来，后穴不断分泌出的黏稠液体沾在轻薄的内裤上，晕染开来的水渍图案看上去就像是一株待人采撷的娇艳花朵。

肿胀的性器被温热的口腔包裹住的那一瞬间何炅下意识的夹紧双腿，却被王嘉尔的双臂硬生生的压制住而动弹不得。

看着对方埋在自己腿间极其熟练的舔吮着性器已经是一种莫大的视觉刺激，在感受到对方连做几个深喉时何炅本能的想要赶紧制止住小孩过火的举动，然而话到嘴边却尽数化成了破碎不堪的舒爽的呻吟。下一秒王嘉尔便感觉到口中的性器不断跳动，口腔在一瞬间被浓稠的精液填满，还有部分从嘴角溢出。

将精液作为润滑剂顺着手指送进身下人已经泛滥成灾的后穴中，王嘉尔再次凑上前去与何炅交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。刚射过精的身体格外敏感，后穴又已经有三根手指在不停搅动捣乱，何炅甚至能够清晰的感觉到指节的屈伸在内壁剐蹭带来的酥麻的快感。一边伸手环住自己的小爱人，一边屈起膝盖轻轻磨蹭着对方短裤里明显勃起的性器，何炅开口时几乎是意识不清的呢喃— —

「唔⋯嘉尔⋯快点进来⋯！」

 

纵使有着再强的自制力也抵不住自家恋人软嚅甜腻的请求，何况今晚这场性事又是何炅难得的主动诱引，王嘉尔早就感觉有股股热流汇聚在下腹，勃发的性器几乎已经快要热到爆炸，而身下人又用膝盖似有若无的撩拨勾引，更是让这团火愈烧愈旺。

悉心开拓后抽出被后穴分泌出的黏液打湿的手指，三两下脱下自己的短裤内裤，再将何炅两条不停扭动着的腿环在腰侧，王嘉尔伏下身子将自己完全送入对方体内。性器一下子抵到最深处还是让何炅惊呼出声，眼角积蓄着的生理性泪水也随之滑落。

王嘉尔也被这突如其来的眼泪吓了一跳，看到对方哭红了的双眼，埋在何炅体内的性器也不敢再动。轻轻吻去对方眼角的泪水，王嘉尔将身下这个瘦得令他心疼的人儿拦入怀中低声安慰着，试图缓解突然进入给对方带来的疼痛。

然而疼痛也只是一时的，后穴搔痒的地方被狠狠挠了一下带来的舒爽快感更令人感到满足。何炅看着对方渐渐停下来的动作反倒有种欲求不满的感觉，不禁带着哭腔出声催促着— —

「嘉嘉⋯你动一下啊⋯唔⋯！！」

话还没说完何炅就感受到一阵又一阵强劲有力的撞击，剩下的话语也自然而然的化作支离破碎的放纵呻吟。王嘉尔早就已经饥渴难耐，只是出于对他的年上恋人少有的主动的欣喜，以及对方在极度疲惫的状态下还愿意来满足自己忍耐多时的欲望的感动，他才放缓速度抑制着自己，不想让自己的爱人因为情事而受伤。所以在听到何炅出声邀请的那一瞬他便放下了所有的顾忌，开始大开大合的肏干起来，对对方身体的过分熟悉使他迅速找到了身下人的敏感点。

体内火热的巨物一下一下的肏过那块小小的突起，何炅身前的性器也再度立起抵在对方的精瘦的小腹上，前端吐出大量清液，混合著王嘉尔身上的汗液打湿了那处浓密的腹毛。而性器一次次抽插带出的黏液也沾湿了两人交合处的耻毛。

在迎来今晚第二次射精之后何炅彻底浑身脱力地摊在床上，任凭着精力旺盛的小孩在自己身上不断的驰骋，肆意变换摆布着各种姿势来蹂躏自己。在某一轮的快速抽插后，何炅感受到后穴被一股股滚烫灼热的液体灌满，迷濛的睁开双眼对上的正是对方同样充满情欲与爱意的眼神。

何炅努力仰起头想要向王嘉尔讨一个吻，而小孩也像是有心电感应一般的低下头将唇瓣轻轻贴在他的嘴唇上，落下一个带有安抚性的轻吻。

而被自己主动挑起的欲火却是没有那么容易就能够熄灭，后穴里那根再度勃起紧贴着内壁的巨物便是最好的证明。被王嘉尔抱起来的时候两人的下身依旧严丝合缝的紧密相连，连何炅都不知道自己在浴室里又被翻来覆去的做了多少次才平息了小孩的情欲，被操干得意识模糊的时候他脑子里只剩下一个念头— —

主动诱惑还是要付出代价的！！！

 

再次醒来的时候已经是日上三竿。

感受到背后的人环在自己腰间的手，何炅转过身去面对着他那个仍在熟睡中的小爱人。阳光透过薄纱窗帘洒在王嘉尔棱角分明的脸上，衬得小孩看上去更加像是一个落入凡间的天使。

于是何炅也凑上前去，给了他的小天使一个甜蜜的早安吻。

即使是现在腰酸背痛，浑身的骨头都像是要散架了一般，何炅也觉得这一次的主动是值得的。

只要他的小王子能够平安健康的长大，小狐狸愿意付出自己的一切来帮助他。

只求他能够平安顺遂。

 

-Fin-


End file.
